Eclaire II
Éclaire II (Éclaire Louise Sophie Helene Victoria Augustine ; born 10 January 3220), formerly known as Eclipse, an artificial intelligence that was created to preserve Éclaire's consciousness, residing within the confines of an abandoned factory building within the forest surrounding Empire City. It later has been revealed that it indeed is the Imperial and Royal Grand Princess and heiress to the throne of the United Empire of Eurish and the Kingdom of Aremorica. Prior to her death she used to be one of the few Mobians that have been diagnosed to have osteogenesis imperfecta, a defect in her genes that caused her bones to become brittle and break far too easily. She is roleplayed by MillenniaPhoenix. History Family Background Main Article: House of LeFevre The House of LeFèvre has a history which reaches back into the early days of Mobius, establishing as a family of, at first tribe leaders and later actual rulers in the sub-continent of Eurish rumored to be descendants of sphinxes. This is, without doubt coined by their unique ability of controlling other individual's supernatural powers and abilities which, alone due to its destructive potential caused them to rise in the hierarchy among the early Mobian tribes roaming the area. And thus, after a certain amount of time established one of the first kingdoms with set borders upon Eurishian ground. From that point on their history was documented more thoroughly which allows to determine the first significant member of the House of LeFèvre being Charles LeFèvre who had been the one to unify the various tribes of different Mobian species upon the Aremorican ground. Eventually said kingdom grew to a mighty empire over the centuries under the reign of several rulers born into the family, including most of the Eurishian sub-continent in their territory. During all this time the ruling family has stayed the same, only proving further that the House of LeFèvre was a dynasty that is to be counted among the longest and most prominent in the history of Mobius, as well as one of he most powerful and influential families. Early Life Childhood Éclaire is the only child of the deceased Emperor and King Aldric XVIII. and his wife Empress and Queen Silvia VII. (House of Magnusson, Crown Princess of Northem). Aldric was the second son of Emperor and King Frédéric XXII. and Empress and Queen Sophia XV while Silvia was the oldest daughter of King Olav XI. and Queen Helene IV. of Northem. She was born on 10 January 3220 in Regilles and baptised on 21 February of the same year by Zhu Yuèhai of the Solian Church and the leader of the Chaotian Church. Her godparents were: her parental grandfather, the former Emperor and King of Eurish and Aremorica; her parental grandmother, the former Empress and Queen of Eurish and Aremorica; her maternal grandfather, King Olav V. of Northem; her maternal grandmother, Queen Helene IV. of Northem; her uncles, Grand Duke Maximilian of the Farther Isles and Archduke Harald of Scinivia; her aunts, Duchess Athena of Greck and Marquise Charlotte of Estin. She was mainly educated at home due to the almost scandalous condition of osteogenesis imperfecta (OI) she had been diagnosed with very quickly after being born, yet was also allowed to 'attend' a normal school for a few days per week. The main focuses of her education were set on history, languages, literature, music and science where it became clear that this girl possessed an outstanding intellect, enjoying software development or rather artificial intelligence research the most. It has also been stated, that she, even as a relatively young kit already possessed a character of her own with an aura of natural authority and control, but also of a noble serenity surrounding her. Death Plot Appearance Prior to death Physical Appearance Being a Tiger mixed with a generally smaller species of cats, Eclaire would be expected to be slightly above average in her height and yet she is barely seventy-five centimeters (two feet and five inches) tall which is far below the average Mobian height. This is only one of the symptoms of a certain gene defect called Osteogenesis Imperfecta (OI), not the doing of another alteration in her genes which creates too much melanin that in turn creates too many color pigments and thusly she is quite unusually colored for a Tiger, her fur and even the skin beneath being mainly black. Yet one may see that most of her fur is slightly lighter than the stripes themselves, meaning it is mere 'pseudo melanism', a weaker form of the aforementioned gene defect. It also means her hair is colored completely black as it falls down in slight waves towards the bottom, reaching a little past the middle of her back. Another fact about her fur would be that it is quite long for a Tiger and also more 'fuzzy' and soft to the touch which she inherited from the Norwegian Forest Cat part of the family, notable is also that her tail is . Her hair usually frames her face on both sides, yet it may occur that some loose strands hang down loosely in front of her eyes which again are altered a little in color, this time due to her OI. Eclaire's sclerae - the 'whites' around the irises - are colored the faintest hue of blue while her eyes themsleves are of a light gray-blue-ish tone, a little like an icy blue would be. Generally it can be said that Eclaire is rather thin, especially around her legs this is visible which is to be explained with her having to use a wheelchair because of the OI and thusly not often using them which means no significant muscle mass has built around them. Attire Eclaire's main set of clothing consists of a very pale blue shirt with cyan lines framing the bottom and lead up the buttons until the collar. While she often just sticks to the shirt, she also is seen wearing a white cardigan with multiple lines formed by various smaller blue designs above it, especially during the colder times of the year in winter or fall, even though the lower part of the shirt would still show and partially cover a navy blue skirt that reaches to her mid-thighs and has some neat pleats in it. Beneath that skirt she wears black tights as she herself finds that the skirt alone could be too revealing - even though she rarely stands or walks the skirt would get slightly 'shorter' when she sits down - and due to the fact that because she is rarely using her legs, the flow of blood has to be kept up and due to the warmth these tights keep around her legs the arteries and veins would expand to cool them down. Lastly, in therms of clothing Eclaire uses a pair of almost knee-high neatly tied white boots reinforced on the back with an elastic piece of plastic to help her bones should she choose to take a few steps. Not plastic pieces, rather reinforcements based on nanotechnology aid her hands in the form of white gloves with one black ring-like cuff around each of her wrists. She has various sets of those which are more than she would like to have. The clothes are usually accompanied by a small golden locket on a pale golden necklace, and a hairstyle that often consists of either one high ponytail with some streaks of hair still framing her face or her hair being held together in two pigtails that she keeps over her shoulders. Current Personality Prior to death Although being a mostly serious, straight-to-the-point and much more mature person than people would assume due to her, indeed, being a child prodigy, Eclaire still would choose having a good laugh with a friend over all of her knowledge or her position as the Imperial Grand Princess any day. And yet she knows she cannot openly speak about her inner wishes, mostly keeping quiet about them and her actual feelings, prefering to be seen as a mature person equal to an adult. The only time one could witness a little about her true self would be the times she either plays an instrument herself or listens to music, and even though she chooses not to compose herself she loves playing classics, but also interpret newer, often fast-paced songs. She sees this as some sort of therapy, to keep her sane, and is quite consequent with it, as once she has set her mind on a goal she truly strives to complete it, even if she has to change perspective on the subject more than once. As she is a rather peaceful person who strongly dislikes the usage of violence and weapons against others she has a clear dislike against military organization, one that she knows how to suppress in their leaders' presence. What could cause Éclaire to lose her composure and give in to her true feelings is harming people in front of her or mentioning her disease in a negative or belittling way. Mostly, if either angry at somebody or disappointed it would be more like a silently boiling sort of reaction one would provoke, yet one can also be sure Éclaire will never forget about it in her lifetime, meaning she is quite good at holding grudges against others in ways that aren't always too obvious. If an apology is meant honestly, though, she can forgive the person, even though she would still be keeping her distance to them. There is something like a strong sense of justice in her being which might be explained with he way she was raised by her parents, yet she often claims a more neutral position in a fight. Another thing that she has been raised with and is normal to her is an almost compassionate love for her country and people, and also the ability to ignore pain and sometimes her own emotions if it is required. It might also be that she has also quite some troubles socializing with people unfamiliar to her, her intellect or position - if there were any not aware of the latter - getting into her way for one, and then again because she hardly socialized with people in general which may also be the reason for her not being able to recognize certain emotions too well. Another more interesting fact about her is that she likes the use of anagrams to dechifer what she means - or just to confuse other people as most of them don't make much sense. Lastly, Éclaire is a rather proud person which means she often has troubles accepting help concerning her physical disabilities and will insist on trying to do such things on her own. She might not seem like it, but especially when subjected to mental stress it becomes apparent when she allows her feelings to get the better of her and overshadow her rationality. Current Powers&Abilities Supernatural Powers and Abilities The Power of Powers This power is also known as "The Imperial Power" or "Potestatem Potestatum", and has been inherited through the House of Lefèvre, or rather the current active ruler. Rumors state this power is not given through the bloodline as much as it is a blessing of a benevolent spirit or an object passed down through the generations. No matter how one receives it, it remains as it always has been, a faily dangerous and very powerful ability - it grants the user almost perfect control of their opponents power. This ability can be split into several sub-abilities: * Power Absorption/Borrowing: An ability working on a temporary-level in most cases, and is also known as "Power Theft". It allows the user to literally steal their opponents' powers * Power Activation: '''This ability is not to be confused with "Power Bestowal" as it merely activates a power that is already present within a person, but does not grant them one. Or, differently said, this ability 'jumpstarts' others' powers. * '''Power Deactivation: '''Essentially the opposing ability to the aforementioned one, yet it goes a step further. Not only is it possible to temporarily and permanently deactivate superpowers within espers, it is also possible to deactivate powerful objects. * '''Power Detection: '''A less 'impressive', yet definitely rather useful ability is this, the ability to sense the presence of supernatural powers, even their type, quality and intensity. * '''Power Erasure: '''It could be described as a more advanced technique to the Power Deactivation one, as in this case the damage done is always permanent and cannot be reversed. * '''Power Immunity: '''An ability that allows the user to be immune to other people's supernatural powers, hence the name. It is an always-on ability, meaning that it is constantly active and protecting the user, unless they consciously lower this permanent guard to allow other people's powers to affect themselves. * '''Power Negation: Which is an ability that nullifies other people's powers, and for which it is merely required for the user to be present in a room. The Imperial Family is also capable of using relays for this power, the so-called Prism Stones that are capable of creating some sort of force-field that cancels out any powers. * Power Reflection: '''The ability for the user to reflect any power used against them without getting harmed themselves. * '''Power Scattering: '''Essentially the user is capable of scattering the power used on them, usually draining the target of all power. The power used will eventually dissipate and thus become useless. * '''Power Transferal: '''It allows the user to exchange the powers of two people, for example, and it might be used to transfer powers between themselves and other people as well. Might also be called Power Sharing, occasionally. It is also possible for the user to give a portion of their own power to another person, as in the Power of Powers being shared with the Seven Great Generals of the Empire, for example. Technology Manipulation Due to her status as some sort of artificial intelligence, Éclaire has gained the additional ability of technology manipulation which, as the name already states, allows her to manipulate technology at will, including nano-technology and various other forms. * '''Data Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate the visible computer information known as data, allowing her to collect information about most businesses and organizations and their operations and do amazing things to or inside computers such as hacking and manipulate computer programs. * '''Technology Power Negation: Éclaire can negate any sort of powers and usage that involves technological aspects, cause power drainage of technology, EMPs, system errors or computer virus infections, etc. * 'Cyberlingualism: '''An ability to communicate with all forms of technology, including machinery, computers and other electronics. She can hack into cyber systems, restore information and break computer codes with relative ease. * '''Technological Constructs: '''Or mostly '''Nanite Constructs - 'Éclaire can gain command over existing or distributed nanites to morph them into anything through an atomic or molecular scale in order to perform feats such as creating entities. Another possibility is creating/changing technology into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. She can use it for almost any situation, creating anything she might need. * 'Technomorphism: ' Éclaire's body is made up of intelligent adaptive nanomachines she can manipulate in any way she sees fit. This allows her to morph into any form of technology (devices, vehicles, etc), reconstruct/replicate themselves, adapt to threats and hostile environments, perform advanced analysis, take control of technological structures, and assimilate surrounding materials to upload structural information and produce more nanomachines. Worldly Powers and Responsibilities Other Powers and Ablities Weaknesses&Limitations Supernatural Weaknesses and Limitations The Sword of Damocles The Sword of Damocles is usually invisible to the Mobian eye, even to the ones possessing spiritual or psychic abilities and could be described as an entity of sorts which was created solely for the purpose of being the controlling instance to the Power of Powers. It is directly linked to that power, and possesses part of a consciousness of its own which it uses to determine whether the power's user has acted in accordance with justice or against it. Much like its namesake, the Sword of Damocles will come crashing down on the weilder of the Imperial Power eventually, if their deeds have been more injust than just. It does not matter to this instance whether the target has claimed the power of immortality or any of its advanced forms for themselves, it will ultimately kill them. Shortly before it may come crashing down it will become visible, however, it has also been reported the Emperors and Empresses formerly subjected to this would be able to literally feel it nearing if one of their decisions were not considered just. Technology Manipulation Worldly Limitations As the Crown Princess and the current regent (in place of her grandfather) of the United Empire of Eurish she is not allowed to leave the country for more than four weeks without the consent of the Imperial Council. Relationships Family Aldric Silvia Frédéric Sophia Friends Feng Diane Juan Aya-Ka Supul Acquaintances Enemies Theme Quotes Trivia * Aremorica is an ancient name for the French region Bretagne - or rather Brittany, which is also the rough area upon which the kingdom was founded. * Her title may be abbreviated to simply HI&RH The Princess Éclaire ''or ''Crown Princess Éclaire of Eurish ** Her fully written title as the Crown Princess of the Empire and the Kingdom would be: Her Imperial and Royal Highness Grand Princess Éclaire, by the Eternal Gods' Grace, Heiress to the United Eurishian Empire's and the Kingdom Aremorica's Throne ** However, she has stated there to not be need for such formality as long as she was not wearing any of her official clothes. Gallery Eclipse new design 2014.png Ceremonial Uniform Eclaire ColFin.jpg Coronation dress.png Electronic Guitarist.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Felines